


If It Fits It Ships!!

by Whovalanche



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, The Monkees, The Who
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drugs, Friendship, Multi, Slash, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of one shots that range from  G to E </p><p>Requests are also welcomed </p><p>They will be M/M pairings</p><p>Enjoy ♥</p><p>-Mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That We See Or Seem Is But A Dream Within A Dream

_Nightmares/Bad Dreams/Hallucinations_

 

_[J E I T H ♥]_

 

_||||||||||||||||_

 

_"No!"_

 

_"John?"_

 

_"Don't do that!"_

 

_"John?!"_

 

_"PLEASE DON'T---NOOOOOO!! KEITH!!"_

 

_"John wake up!"_

 

_John eyes shot open staring straight into worried brown eyes._

 

_"Keith? Are you real?"_

 

_Keith chuckled._

 

_"Well last time I checked I was."_

 

_John engulfed the man in a bear hug._

 

_"I dreamt I lost you."_

 

_Keith smiled and patted John's back._

 

_"There, there I'm not going anywhere."_

 

_"Promise?"_

 

_"I promise. But John you do know you've got to wake up right?"_

 

_"If I'm still asleep let me sleep."_

 

_Keith broke away from the embrace and looked John on the eyes._

 

_"No you must wake up, Pete and Rog need you too."_

 

_"No!"_

 

_Keith grabbed John's hands his eyes were begging John to listen._

 

_"Please."_

 

_John began shaking his head side to side in a stubborn childish manner._

 

_"No! No. No. No."_

 

_Keith let go and whispered to John's dissolving vision._

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

_John began to mumble in his sleep._

 

_Roger got up front his chair as did Pete to stand next to their bed ridden band mate._

 

_"John?"_

 

_John tossed and turned, as if fighting an unknown force._

 

_"No. No. No---Keith!?"_

 

_John's eyes shot wide open to be met with four pairs of worried eyes._

 

_Pete looked at John with relief in his eyes._

 

_"Oh thank god you're back you scared us."_

 

_John looked around frantically._

 

_"Where's Keith?"_

 

_The two exchanged looks of sadness and then looked back at John._

 

_"John he's been gone since 78."_

 

_John became erractic at Roger's answer._

 

_"No he promised me he wouldn't leave me alone!"_

 

_John Entwistle didn't die instead he awoke that morning after he'd been in a coma brought on by his daily amount of drug intake and a heart attack._

 

_"John, you were dreaming."_

 

_"No Pete it wasn't a dream!"_

 

_"Maybe it's a hallucination brought on by the coma?"_

 

_"I'm not fucking hallucinating Roger!"_

 

_"Alright how about you drink some water to help you wake up? After nothing but being tube fed food and IV injected water it could be the fatigue finally settling in. "_

 

_"You could be right, thanks Pete water would be great."_

 

_"No problem, John."_

 

_"John? John!? Wake up! Come on John!"_

 

_"What did you just say?"_

 

_"I didn't say anything just now, did you Roger?"_

 

_"No, I haven't said anything since earlier. What's wrong John?"_

 

_"I heard a voice just now it sounded like Keith."_

 

_"That's normal John when coming out of a coma, the hearing of deceased loved ones, it'll pass."_

 

_"He was sounded so distraught screaming at me to wake up."_

 

_"John, it was just a dream calm down. Maybe you should sleep a little more."_

 

_Pete and Roger left the room so John could get some sleep. John pulled the cover up to his chin and began to nod off. The darkness swallowed him up as soon as his eyes had closed._

 

_His dream felt surreal but yet so real as if he really was here. He knew it was just a dream though. He started to hear voices muffled ones whom seemed to be talking but he couldn't understand what they were saying. They sounded forlorned._

 

_Another voice began to scream and was clear as day yelling for him to wake up. John followed the voice in the blackened room, but came to a dead end when doing so._

 

_He kept hearing the voices echo around him, he couldn't take their cries of anguish. He begged them to stop screaming but was no use they continued to carry on._

 

_John was frustrated by this point and tried to find the source and comfort them but always wound up futher away._

 

_His head was splitting as the echoes grew louder, he had to escape. He began to run in the opposite direction of the screams._

 

_John's running ceased as he saw a light in the distance. He began to follow the light down the tunnel-like hallway he was in. The light got brighter the further he walked and the voices seemed to get louder. The muffled ones became clearer, they were talking about him. John pressed on thinking this is the right way out of this place._

 

_At the end of the hall he found himself in a white room like a well preserved hospital room minus the bed and windows, all except the door which looked our of place._

 

_John decided he'd come this far so he went though the door. As soon as he was through the door he dropped right through the floor. He was now falling through a pitch black chasm. John didn't worry about what would happen next he accepted his fate with open arms._

 

_The free falling lasted twenty minutes before the ground came into view. John closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came._

 

_John bolted up and looked around frantically. He was back in a hospital room but this one was a different room from the one he fell asleep in. Maybe it was a dream? John wanted to go back to sleep while no one was around to bother him._

 

_He tried pulling his covers up but something was making this difficult. John looked down and rolled his eyes at the cocoon pile of a sleeping person passed out on the edge of his bed._

 

_"Pete I'm alright you can go home now."_

 

_John tried to shake the sleeping person but the lump refused to budge. John sighed in defeat rolling over onto his side and staring at his bundled up friend._

 

_He smiled at the fact that his friend was still by his side though he really wanted some sleep. John began to nudge the slumbering brunette again and coaxing him to wake up._

 

_"Come on Pete seriously I want to nap but your on my cover. Pete come on now. Pete are you listening to me?"_

 

_John had enough. He knew his friend was a deep sleeper but this was ridiculous. John forcefully grabbed the covers and yanked them off the sleeping figure he assumed was Pete. As soon as the cover was off John looked surprised cause this was definitely not Pete._

 

_Curled up on John's hospital bed was in fact a slumbering Keith Moon. John looked wide eyed at his discovery and began shaking his head willing himself to wake up._

 

_The man asleep on his side began to stir from his slumber but didn't open his eyes. He yawned rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep that still laced them._

 

_John watched as the younger man stretched out. After he was sure he was  free of all the aches of the previous night, he yawned once more. Finally he opened his eyes and was met with big blue tired yet shocked orbs._

 

_Keith looked just as tense as John did. Neither believing this to be real. John gathered the younger man into his arms._

 

_"Please tell me you're real!"_

 

_"Course I am, John."_

 

_"But you died."_

 

_Keith looked confused at his friend._

 

_"What are you talking about? John are you sure you're alright?"_

 

_John didn't answer he just hugged his friend tighter. The two stayed like this till a knock came upon the door. John refused to move and refused to let go Keith. They called for whomever it was to come in._

 

_Two tired looking men came in but seemed to perk right up as soon as they saw the scene before them. Their band mate was awake, after a month long coma. The two men made their way over towards their band mates._

 

_"Glad to see you're awake, finally."_

 

_"How long was I out, Roger?"_

 

_"A month John, a freaking month, you scared us all to death!"_

 

_"I'm sorry Pete."_

 

_"You should apologise to Keith he's the one who never left your side and constantly spent countless sleepless nights just screaming for you to wake up."_

 

_"I heard him, Pete. He saved me."_

 

_"Well I'm just glad you're alive, Christ John, you almost died!"_

 

_"I'm sorry Roger. I don't remember what happened. All i remember is passing out and waking up then ending up here."_

 

_"That's normal I think you should get some more sleep though I am angry with you I'm happy to have you back truly John I am, now we'll leave you to your dreams, Come Keith and Roger."_

 

_"Keith stays."_

 

_"John you need your sleep."_

 

_"Please Pete."_

 

_"Alright, I'll see you two later then."_

 

_The two men walked out of the room leaving the other two to their thoughts. John pulled the covers up to his chin getting ready to dose off. He felt Keith move around in his chair restlessly._

 

_John turned over and made eye contact with his now nervous friend. Keith looked at his hands wringing them as if wanted to ask something but not sure how to. John covered his hands with his and lifted his chin with his finger so they were looking at each other._

 

_"What is it Keith?"_

 

_"Member when you said I died?"_

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_"Well how did I do it?"_

 

_"You became really depressed and reclusive, and I--I wasn't there for you. You were all alone and hurting and then you--you swallowed all those pills! And--."_

 

_"Hey, calm down I'm right here, see I'm real just like you."_

 

_"Please don't leave me. Call me when you feel alone."_

 

_"I promise if you promise me that you'll come to me when you feel the itch to do copious amounts of blow."_

 

_"Promise."_

 

_"When you told Pete you heard me, what was I saying?"_

 

_"You kept screaming at me to wake up and cackling for so reason."_

 

_Both men chuckled a little at this. John again pulled the covers up as far as he could without breaking the contact. Keith did the same resuming his position on the edge of the bed._

 

_John closed his eyes the exhaustion finally setting in or maybe it was the medicine in the IV it didn't matter which cause he was ready for a good long nap._

 

_John was nodding off when he felt Keith squeeze his hand. John opened one eye and stared at the younger man staring back at him just as tired. John smiled and squeezed back reassuring Keith everything was alright._

 

_Keith began to dose off again and John followed suit. He heard the younger man whisper sleepily but clear enough for John to hear._

 

_"'M glad you're awake John I missed you."_

 

_"Me too, Keith, me too."_


	2. The People You'll Meet Down On Fleet Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian Penny Dreadful AU

 

 

Pete lived with his other three friends in a house built in about 1362. Passed down for generations. It was last owned by Roger's deceased ancestor Count Draken whom left Roger everything. Most of the neighbourhood consisted of these wonderful little pieces of Medieval history. Most of the neighbourhood consisted of these wonderful little pieces of history.

 

The neighbours near them weren't a bother either since everyone always kept to themselves. London though was a thriving city located a mile away from their house that was where gossip thrived. Pete made it his mission to only venture to the city when absolutely necessary. 

 

Today was such a day for Keith had run out of thread for his costume for the upcoming festival. Roger was out visiting his friend Paul. John was taking care of Keith who was too sick to make the trip so that left Pete. He dispised the city with all their gossip and arrogant behaviour always sticking their noses up at people who don't exceed their expectations. 

 

Pete left the house and quickly made his way towards the city. The weather wasn't helping his mood. The rain came down heavy as he got closer to the city entrance. Pete walked through it and right into a deep puddle. He cursed at the beings above for his luck. His shoes were sopping wet. Then his luck became even worse when his umbrella blew away thanks to the wind that came out of nowhere.

 

"Dammit!" Pete swore at the non cooperating contraption. 

 

" Are you okay?" A stranger asked nearby. 

 

"Huh?" Pete said looking around confused at to where the voice was coming from. 

 

"Down here!" The voice said not bothering to hide their amusement.  

 

Pete stared down and made eye contact with the most bluest of eyes he's ever seen. He couldn't breathe. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment and his hands begin to become clammy. The stranger put on a smile looking a bit forced due to his worried expression. Pete found his voice again.

 

"Oh yeah I'm just freaking peachy!" Pete bit back angrily. 

 

"No need to shout son, I was just askin'." 

 

"Sorry it's just not my day." 

 

"Well would you like some help?" The stranger asked. 

 

"Not necessary, but thank you for the offer though. " 

 

"Any time hope I see you around again." 

 

Me too. Pete thought to himself but would never voice that thought out loud. 

 

Pete walked in the opposite dorection of the blue eyed man who seemed to heading towards the butcher's on Fleet Street. He may not live in London but he still knew where all the shops were located thanks to his numerous visits these past years. He made his way down a familiar path he knew lead him to the thread shop. A shortcut Keith discovered on their first visit they've been taking since. 

 

The tall blue eyed man breezed through the back alley towards his distination when he heard a slight bam. He knew from the loudness of the sound it wasn't just so cat looking for food in the can. Oh no this was much heavy a boulder hitting a large piece of sheet metal. The groan the emitted further down the alley confirmed his hypothesis.  

 

Pete torn down the path quicker but very stealthily sticking to whatever shadows were present in the cold, damp, poorly-lit crevice. As he ventured further he came across a scene that turned his gut. There on his knees was the blue eyed stranger from earlier that day, but he wasn't alone. Above the stranger was a man towering over the fragile looking figure. The man wore a sickening grin as he stared down at the blue eyed man in front of him. Neither notice their audience. 

 

Pete's stomach did flips making him want to heave. He watched as the stranger began to undo the standing man's belt. He gripped the wall to keep himself upright as he saw the blue eyed man begin to take the other man into his mouth. Pete was no stranger to this sort of thing but usually it was done behind closed doors not in the open. People feared way too to have the gual to perform such an act in the public's eye but here it was for all to see. 

 

The stranger began to pick up speed knowing that the man above him was close, meaning it would soon be over. The soooner the better that's what he always thought during these meetings especially when they're performed in a seedy environment like this. Ringo hated the city, he hated having to sell himself for his room and board but jobs were scarce and he rather not be on the streets or worst sent to jail cause he couldn't play the rent. So here he was tossing off some strange man in a dirty alley just for a few shillings to eat. 

 

The man grasped Ringo's hair and began slamming into his throat. Ringo calmly relaxed his throat knowing the consequences for gagging on a customer. He knew it would all be finished soon, and he thank the high being above when the man thrusted once more exploding down poor Ringo's throat. He felt the tell tale sign of the deed done well slide down his throat this made him want to have but he swallowed it. He had to hold back the tears that threatened to leaves his eyes. 

 

The stranger above panted and tried catching his bearing after coming down from his climax. The man pulled out of Ringo's mouth and stuffed himself back into his breeches by fastening the button. He looked down at Ringo, he reached into his pockets and threw a pouch of shillings at the man who was still on his knees. 

 

Ringo caught the pouch quickly and counted it all out. His eyes widened at the amount. He tried telling the man it was too much the man just brushed it off telling him he had earned it. Ringo cringed internally at the answer but wore a seductive look to thank the stranger for his generousity. 

 

The man looked full of himself as if Ringo had just boosted his ego to the max. The arrogant bastard even patted his head like some obediant little bitch. He scowled internally but fake an outward appreciate gesture for the stranger. The man removed his hand and strolled deeper down the alley leaving the blue eyed man to collect himself.

 

Ringo finally let the false plesantries facade dissolve from his face. He gathered up the little pouch given to him by the grotesque strange older man, he felt disgusted but brushed the feeling off. This was his life he chose this so he had to suck it up and bear it. He stood there letting the tears finally stream down his face. No one was around to see so he knew he would be safe from ridicule and abuse. 

 

He grew up with the idea men don't cry they deal with their problems by keeping them inside and forgeting them. He was taught emotions were for babies and women not men, men were stronger and when they weren't they were taught to be. 

 

Pete watched on as the figure in front of him broke down. He felt sorry for the man. He wondered what had been the cause for him to do what he did. Maybe the man was a closeted homosexual? That would explain why he chose such a place to perform his practices or maybe the man in front of him was actually a prostitute?

 

The pieces began to fall into place and the scene before made sense, the money, the tossing, the man's arrogant behaviour and the stranger's flirting, he was a prostitute. But why? Why would he lower himself to something as degrading as selling your body for money? Pete wanted to know and help this stranger.

 

Ringo dried his eyes with his sleeve. He bent over to brush the dirt off his breeches, trying to make himself look more presentable. He had to meet John soon so he quickly ran a hand through his hair and straightend his cravat. He dusted off the excess dirt and unsanity substances off his coat. 

 

That bastard got his shirt dirty he'd have to go home and change which ment he'd be late with meeting John. He groaned making his way down the alley. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the stranger from this morning. 

 

"What did you see!?" 

 

"I---"

 

"What did you see!!?"

 

"Everything."

 

"Please don't turn me into the authorities! " 

 

"What are you doing!? "

 

"Trying to shut you up, so you won't turn me in. "

 

"Get up I'm not some asshole you can toss off to keep my mouth shut."

 

"Then I guess I'll have to shut you up another way! "

 

"Calm down I'm not gonna rat you out to those dogs. "

 

"But I didn't pay you why are you saving me? " 

 

"Cause believe it or not there are people out there who do things without wanting something in return. " 

 

"Thank you, um... . " 

 

"Pete. "

 

"Richard. " 

 

"Your secret is safe with me and it was a pleasure to meet you Ritchie. "

 

Pete drug out Ringo's name and gave him a wink.  

 

Ringo blushes. 

 

"Don't be shy now darling. "

 

"Git. "

 

"Is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

 

Ringo shook his head and brushed past Pete. Not once meeting his gaze as he past. Pete continued to stare at Ringo's fleeting figure. I wonder what his problem is you think he'd be grateful, maybe he was just a bit embarrassed, I sure as hell would've been if caught in such a compromising position by a stranger. Pete sighed feeling like a pervert as the aftereffects finally began to seep in.  

 

He groaned shaking his head trying his hardest to erase the images that played in his mind but as luck would have it they refused to dissipate. Pete huffed annoyed and made his way towards the thread shoppe at the end of the dingy dimly lit alley. As he got closer the sun shown brighter and Pete thanked the lord it was no longer raining.

 

He purchased the thread, blue of course cause his friend used no other color. He made his way out deciding on skipping the shortcut this time. He didn't want to walk in on another exchange in that alley. The sun helped dry his clothes to that he was grateful though he still had a long way to travel. 

 

About fifteen minutes later Pete made it home. Carefully he walked up the wet stairs. He knocked and Keith answered looking a bit taken a back at my appearance then began laughing. John walked over and shooed the sick man away and dragged Pete inside to get warm. Pete walked in handing Keith the thread and taking out the mangled umbrella which cause Keith to laugh louder.  


	3. The People You'll Meet Down On Fleet Street 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block lol but here's part two part three you'll meet the other lads I'm plotting as we speak (:

"Here." The raven haired man said handing Pete a towel.

 

"Thanks."

 

"What happened, Pete?" 

 

"Those sudden English winds is what happened the damn umbrella didn't stand a chance!" 

 

"Well at least you're in one piece." 

 

"Yeah luckily with that maniac running around slitting passerby's throats, thank god we don't live in that city." 

 

"You do realize he could still come here we're not that far from the city." 

 

"Yes but we do lack prostitutes which is what he prefers." 

 

"touché." 

 

"Rest your head dear John there is no danger in the village."

 

"Think again."

 

"I'm sorry what!?"

 

"I say your pants need to be mend." 

 

"oh damn, they must've snagged in the alley." 

 

"what were you doing in an alley?" 

 

"taking a shortcut Keith told me about." 

 

"ah that alley." 

 

"what's that tone for?" 

 

"you do realize that's prostitute alley right, Pete?" 

 

"I wasn't aware til today." 

 

The two are interrupted by a door closing. They peered out into the hall. There walking down the dimly lit corridor was their roommate Roger. He looked a bit worse for wear matching the look Pete sporting when arriving home. The weather raged louder outside now that the sun was completely set. The winds howled but the men ignored it the house was solid so there was no fear of destruction by the storm. 

 

Roger walked into the kitchen where he was met by Pete and John. The new arrival took a seat on the opposite side of Pete. He began to take off his drenched shoes as soon as he sat down. First the left one followed by his stockings then the right shoe and stocking. He placed his shoes next to Pete's near the fireplace to get dry. Afterwards he made his way back to the twosome and plopped down on his seat the exhaustion of the day finally hitting him.

 

"How was your day, Roger?" 

 

"It was fine til I almost drowned, Pete!" 

 

"Oh come on it's not that bad, out there." 

 

"Not that bad?! John the sewer flooded into the cobblestoned streets up in the hillside part of the city!" 

 

"You think we'll had a flood?" 

 

"Wouldn't doubt it, John with all this damn rain." 

 

"How's George? Did you meet the other guy yet?" 

 

"George is fine and sends you greetings, as for Ringo he seems nice, I'm actually starting to think those two are hiding something they both seem so secretive. " 

 

"Ringo?" 

 

"Yeah Pete, why?" 

 

"No reason." 

 

"Okay..." 

 

"So what do you think they're hiding Rog that they might be together?" 

 

"Yeah I mean they seem too close for comfort, John." 

 

"What's wrong with love?" 

 

"Nothing Pete, I'm just saying they've gotta be careful especially with that maniac on the lose, speaking of where is our residential loon this evening?" 

 

"Oh he's upstairs sleeping was sick as a dog this moring hence why Pete had to go into the city to get his supplies." 

 

"Supplies? What is he stitching together now?" 

 

"A costume for the festival he hasn't said what it is yet." 

 

"Any ideas, John?" 

 

"Knowing him it could be anything." 

 

"Pete's right. Well I think I should get dinner started is it past six already."

 

"Shit it's that late already I promised Edward I'd help him with the new shipment of novels we just got this evening. I must hurry." 

 

"You're not leaving this house in that weather without first a hot shower some dry clothes and meal understand Pete."

 

"Yes mum." 

 

"Pete I mean it, between the sickness going around and those murders we wouldn't want to lose you." 

 

"alright alright."

 

"Now go upstairs to wake up keith dinner will be done shortly." 

 

"Are you mad!?"

 

"What was that, Roger?"

 

"You know perfectly as well as I do that keith is not a happy camper when awoken from sleep."

 

"True Pete, but he will be less cranky when he learns there is food in it for his abrupt awakening."

 

"Fine."

 

Pete made his way trough the candle lit hallway towards the living. The stairs leading to the rooms upstairs was catercorner from the front door. He ascended the stairs taking his time so he could mull over today's events of the strange boy and his choice of employment. 

 

He reached the second floor and turned right to another stairwell he had to climb to reach Keith's room. Sighing he made his way up the old creaky stairs to the attic. Keith preferred the attic I dont know why there was nothing up there but spiders and bats. 

 

Pete reached the door and knocked. There was no answer. He just assumed keith was still asleep so he turned the knob and slowly opened the huge wooden door. Nothing but blackness hit him. He cursed inward at forgetting to light the candle before entering. Anything could be on this floor you could be injured very quickly. 

 

Pete carefully made his way through the maze of belongings scattered on the floor. He made it to his slumbering friend's bedside without injury. He began to try to rouse the sleeping man but he wouldn't budge. Pete sighed and yanked the covers off him that woke him cause the attic was freezing. 

 

"What the fuck!"

 

The movement made Pete quickly walk backwards till he hit a wall. He felt around for the bed and found nothing but wall. The now awake man began to panic looking for the source of the odd knocking and swears being uttered in his normally quiet room. He decide to call out to the darkness of his deserted chambers. 

 

"Who's there? I must warn you I have dynamite I'm not afraid to use it."

 

"What did we tell you about having explosives in the house."

 

"Pete?"

 

"No I'm the ghost of Jacob Marley come to warn you--"

 

"No you're not where are your chains!"

 

"Oh for fuck's sake it's me! Now light a fucking candle, I can't see where I am."

 

Keith rummaged in the dark looking for a candle and holder. He felt on his bedside bureau where he usually kept one but felt nothing but a book he was reading before his slept and the wooden surface of the bureau. 

 

Turning over he began to search his drawers on the right side of his bed. Surely there must be a candle in there and he was right. There were a supply of them and a few matches. Quickly he grabbed the candle, lit it and placed it in the holder. Shining the light in the direction of breathing he came face to face with Pete facing him from the corner closet. Keith laughed and Pete rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the bed again.

 

"That's better, Hello Townshend." 

 

"See I'm not Jacob Marley."

 

"I was joking with you Pete. Now why are you here, come to get back at me?" 

 

"Hardly you'd know if I was, trust me." 

 

"Then why did you disturb me slumber?"

 

"John said to, cause dinner is almost done."

 

"Oh food sounds so good hope I can keep it down."

 

"He made you soup." 

 

"He's too good to me."

 

"Alright let's get down there before he comes up here and drags us down." 

 

"Aye aye Capt'n Townshend!" 

 

Pete rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Both boys had a quick laugh at the nickname. Pete then turned his back to let Keith get dressed. Each time he heard a swear slip from behind him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

 

After some time he felt a tap on his shoulder the telltale tap to signal Keith was dressed. He wore a beautiful evening attire for some odd reason he preferred to dress up for meals. We've learned to live with it, it gave a sort of class to our simple dinners. 

 

They both made their way out of the attic, down both flight of stairs. Pete almost lost his balance on the last step being it needed repairing badly. He was caught by Keith so he didn't fall. Pete thanked his friend and they made it to the kitchen. 

 

Awaiting them were two seated men in conversation and four porcelain bowls each with a chalice of wine. The two in the conversation stopped and greeted the other two who had arrived. The latter took their seats. They all prayed then began to eat to their hearts content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE!!

So The People You'll Meet On Fleet Street has now become it's own story since it has gone from 4 to 16 chapters overnight... Thank you to music for opening the flood gates of my imagination :D

Thanks for the comments, kudos, x bookmarks you're all wonderful (: ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Not an update: 

Hey guys if you wanna request anything you can message me on here or on tumblr: whothefxxkareyou (it doubles as a Who confession blog lol)

Love to hear from you wonderful readers thank you for your lovely comments x encouragement ^-^  
Love ♥

Mini


	6. Chapter 6

Not an update 

 

I'm currently working on something I hope to finish before Halloween and post as my treat to you lovely readers thanks for the encouragement to continue my writings ♥

Love 

Mini xx


	7. The Duke, The Baron and Their Young Prince ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to give you guys a peek at one of the scenes from my Medieval AU I'm currently working on. This'll be between Prince Keir Polkinghorne of Verken-kedo-righ (Keith) x Baron Jankin Rosewarne of Oriēns (John)...
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm horrible at suggestive scenes but I'm pretty content with how this came out just been a bit ya know nervous about posting it...Enjoy]
> 
>  
> 
> *Mini hides under pillow*

 

"First _you try seducing me and luring me into your web now you're trying to cut me out!? You're so frustrating, Keir!" The man screamed at the boy._

_"I wasn't doing anything, you're drunk Jankin! Go back to your wife!" Keir spat back._

_"Has all of the past meant nothing to you!?" Jankin asked in a forlorn way masked with rage._

_"There wasn't anything to begin I was just being friendly!" Keir bit back angrily._

_"Tell me your highness do you always kiss your friends so passionately?" Jankin teased the young prince._

_Keir words began to jumble and all he could do was stutter, "I-I-"_

_Jankin continued to taunt the boy, "And do you treat them so tenderly as if they were made of glass?"_

_Keir spat out venomously to Jankin, "I hate you!"_

_The man mused his smile growing as he spoke, "No I don't think you do."_

_The young boy drew his weapon and continued toward his enemy with the intent to slaughter him. The older man laughed at the poor excuse for a knife. The boy proved it's not the size of the weapon but the cunningingness of the person weilding it. He disarmed the man who looked absolutely confused as to how he was defeated by this mere boy with a dagger when he had a huge sword made of iron by the best blacksmith in Britannia._

_The man peered down at the boy, "Well it seems I have underestimated you."_

_The Prince spat back, "Yes you have, now leave."_

_The man took a step forward boring into the Prince's eyes, "You know that's not what you want."_

_The prince fumbled with his speech, "T-That's exactly what I want."_

_"Is it now? I think not. I think you want me to stay." The man said still advancing on the boy._

_The boy screamed, "The hell I do!"_

_"Your mouth says Go but your eyes are pleading me to stay." The man replied now outright flirting with the boy_

_The boy's voice an octave hirer as he screamed even louder,"Your tricks won't work on me this time you bastard!"_

_"Maybe not but this might." The man wore a smug expression as he drew even closer to the sword wielding boy._

_"Dont you da--" the prince tried to yell but was silenced by the man mouth._

_The kiss was forced but far from unwanted. The man pushed the boy back into the nearby tree and tried to deepen the kiss. The boy refusing to let himself be dominated fought back trying his hardest to push the man away. The man saw this attack beforehand and encaged the boy's arms with his own acting like shackles on a dungeon wall._

_The boy tried once more to break free by using his knee and the man again blocked it this time by putting his own knee between the boy's legs to keep him in place. The boy whimpered at the intrusion and the man smiled into the kiss this aggravated the boy more as if he were rubbing the boy's nose in it._

_He tried to bite the assailant. The other man in return retaliated by biting the boy's bottom lip harshy. This emitted a small open mouthed moan from the boy. The man took this as a sign and deepened the kiss. The boy gave in kissing the man back just as passionately._

_The man let go of the boy's lips and trailed tiny nips and slow sensual licks down his neck making the boy whine even louder sounding a bit frustrated this time. The man let his hands go of the bound wrists and his leg from between the boy's legs. The boy quickly laced his hands into the man's locks bringing him closer. Urgently his mind screaming to push him away but his heart and soul saying hold him close._

_He battled furiously til his heart won and He pulled the man forcefully downwards to meet his lips. The man was eager to oblige pressing the boy back up against the tree. The prince wrapped his legs around the man's waist to eliminate any space between them. Their bodies now so close they could feel the other's heated body and cool caressing of metal from their armor. The man began to create a friction by rutting against the boy._

_The boy pulled him closer tugging at his hair like it was his lifeline craving more of this new unknown feeling, he was losing himself as was the man. The telltale crack of snapping branches, the same sound to announce someone's arrival. Sure enough out came the Duke._

_"... Are you out here, darling? Keir?"_

_The sound of the Duke Petyr's voice brought the prince back to reality but not the man who continued his assault on the young prince._

_"Ignore him." whispered the man hoarsely close to his own release._

_"Ah--No that's my husband, I-I- mustn't--" The boy half moaned a protest which was cut short as the man applied more pressure._

_Keir threw his head back and grasped on to Jankin's hair hard enough to tear it out which in turn aroused the man even more urging him to speed up his movements._

_Their movements became more erratic as they begged for release, which came swiftly._

_"Fuck." The boy swore as he came soiling his evening attire._

_The man bit into the boy's shoulder to muffle his groan as he finally tipped over the edge._

_"Jankin, I've gotta go." the boy panted out finally managing to get free of the man's grasp._

_"I think you might wanna wear this to hide that." Jankin said smirking at the flustered Keir._

_"Oh shit I almost forgot, that would've been an awkward story." the Prince said trying to hide his uncomfortableness._

_"Yeah who gets off from trees?" the man laughed loudly at the nonsense._

_"We just did." the boy said wearing a mischievous smile._

_Jankin laughed wholeheartedly and kissed the Prince one last time before he turned and disappeared into the nearby tunnels._

__


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipersnappers AU 
> 
> The Who meet Teeny, Bits, Itty, x Mini 
> 
> (Little Versions of themselves) 
> 
> A little something for the upcoming holidays enjoy :)

 

**  
The Meeting :**

 

"Look guys a box!" Keith said pointing at the package sitting on their doorstep.

 

All of them looked down only John crouched down to get a better look at the tag hanging off of it.

 

"What's it say?" Roger piped up behind the brunette.

 

"To The Who..." John read to the other three men.

 

"Well that's straightforward innit?" Pete 

 

"Let's see what's inside!" Keith proposed anxiously proceeding to jump up and down.

 

"Hold up, Keith! Let's bring it inside the flat first." John tried to reason with his friend and Keith gave in.

 

"It's a bit heavy, wonder what it could be?" Roger grunted as he helped carry the box.

 

"Steady now don't drop it, could be fragile!" Pete ordered the three men but everyone knew he ment Keith.

 

"Look see I put it down gently." Keith said mockily. "Now can we open it?" He added giving Pete the puppy eyes.

 

"Have at it." Pete said pushing Keith away playfully.

 

Keith began to shread the box's paper off till only the box itself was left.

 

He opened it and all of them peered inside, everyone's eyes became wide.

 

"What the!?" Roger screamed in surprise.

 

"Are those?" Questioned a now gobsmacked Pete. 

 

"They look like--" John began to say but was cut off by a shriek of joy.

 

Keith picked up one with a mop of brown hair and cried out happily, "It's me very own Mini Moonie!" He pulled another one out handing him to Pete, "A Bitesize Bone for Bone!" Keith yanked out one whom refused to go, "A Teensy Tarzan! Stubborn bugger." He dug deeper producing one last tiny person and cooed, "And last but never least an Itty-Bitty Enty. Careful he's sleeping" He added carefully giving the slumbering cherub to John. 

 

**Cherry Bombs:**

"Here you are Mini Moonie go have some fun!" Keith said about to give the boy Cherry Bombs. 

 

"Don't him those!" Roger scolded Keith.

 

"Why not? He likes them!" Keith asked with genuine confusion. 

 

Pete jumped up off the crouch yelling, "You don't give Cherry Bombs to a Mini Moonie no matter how much he begs and gives you puppy eyes!"

 

Keith flayed his arms, "But look at him! How do you expect me to say no?" 

 

"Easily just look at him and say no." John said a matter-of-factly.

 

Keith looked down at the pouting Mini Moonie.

 

"I can't do it!" Keith screamed in defeat.

 

Pete brushed past Keith and went straight to Mini Moonie.

 

He looked the little kid in the eyes and spoke as authoritative as he could.

 

"Mini you can't have Cherry Bombs they're dangerous and you're too young." 

 

Mini Moonie looked up at Pete with huge pleading eyes.

 

Pete threw his hands up in defeat and gave in letting the child have what he wanted.

 

"That kid is something else! He's a bloody master of manipulation!" Pete swore out loud.

 

"I told you! Little Rascal!" Keith said in a proud tone 

 

Mini Moonie grabbed Itty-Bitty Enty and  the children disappeared into the bathroom with the explosives.

 

"Oh great!" Roger groaned.

 

"For fuck's sake!" Pete yelled as the door locked.

 

"Oi what your language around the kids!" John scolded Pete.

 

"Would you shut up and help us get this door open?"  Roger growled back trying to open the door.

 

"If you light those things and flush them I'll--" Pete threatened the twosome but was interrupted by a toilet flushing and a loud bang.

 

Laughing and water spilling over could be heard from the closed door.

 

"Goddamit!" Pete exclaimed angrily.  

 

Keith looked at his partner in crime and laughed, "Just like old times, eh Ox?"

 

John laughed along with Keith while Teeny Tarzan and Bitesize Bone proceeded to try to break the door down with Roger and Pete. 

 

**Teeny, Bits, Itty x Mini:**

"Itty I'm gonna kiss you!" Mini sang happily.

 

"No no Mini go kiss, Keef (Keith)!" Itty giggled.

 

"But I wanna kiss you!" Mini whined giving Itty his big pleading brown eyes doing his best to look like a kicked puppy.

 

Itty rolled his eyes at the boy and firmly said, "No!!"

 

Mini advances on Itty and tries kissing him, both kids are giggling in the process.

 

Mini catches Itty off guard and tackles him to the ground then begins to tickle the trapped boy.

 

"Stop! No! No! Ah haha! Nooo not my tummy! Ah haha that's cheating, Mini!" Itty squealed as he was assaulted by the youngest brunette.

 

"Aw (All) is fair in war!" Mini retorted back playfully.

 

"Is that so? Alwight (Alright) two can pway (play) that way!" Itty mused as his eyes took on a mischievous look to them.

 

Itty lunged at Mini tackling him to the ground and hovered over the younger boy, just staring at him.

 

"Stop it!!" Mini yelled pouting up at Itty.

 

"Stop what?" Itty asked playing coy.

 

"Staiwing (Staring) at me! It's cweepy (creepy)!" Mini huffed getting a bit uneasy under Itty's gaze.

 

"Okay fine." Itty said wearing a blank expression so Mini could not read his next move.

 

Itty dropped right on top of Mini like a dead weight.

 

"Itty get off!" Mini hollered from underneath becoming frustrated with the opossum playing Itty.

 

"Can't hee' (hear) you I'm sleeping...So I can't move eithaw (either)..." Itty lowly whispered back so no one could hear him but Mini.

 

"Dammit Itty get off! You're crushing me!" Mini yelled now absolutely annoyed at this game Itty was playing.

 

"Oo you said a naughty word, I'm tewing (telling) Papa!" Teeny cried in distress at the boy's use of adult words.

 

"Go on Teeny be a bloody tattle tale!" Mini bit back still trapped under Itty.

 

"That's not nice Mini!" Bits scolded Mini.

 

"Papa!! Papa!! Mini's swearing!" Teeny hollered for any one of the men to hear him.

 

"And being a meanie!" Bits added.

 

"You bohf (both) awe (are) a bunch of--" Mini said but was interrupted by a new voice.

 

"What the is going on here!?" Pete exclaimed rushing in the room, the others right behind him looked just as worried.

 

"Mini was trwying (trying) to kiss Itty and then they were fighting and I think Mini killed Itty!" Teeny babbled on recanting the events with tears almost pouring out.

 

"He's not dead he's over here laughing!" Mini yelled over to the blonde.

 

"See darling they're just playing." Roger said trying to soothe Teeny.

 

Itty began to give Mini kisses all over his face.

 

John laughed as Keith stared at the two looking at a loss of words

 

"Hah looks like the shoe's on the other foot now!" John whispered at Keith.

 

Keith smiled and replied back ,"Oh shut up you love my affections!"

 

"Get off Itty! I can't bweef (breathe)!" Mini yelled between the bombardment of kisses he was receiving by Itty.

 

"But this is what you wanted I'm giffing (giving) you kisses!" Itty replied between kisses.

 

"A kiss Itty, not swobbering (slobbering) on me wike a bweeding (bleeding) dog!" Mini hollered trying to break away from the assault.

 

"Oi! Who taught him that?!" Roger asked in complete shock of what he just heard.

 

Everyone looks a Keith.

 

"What!? Don't look at me, I don't know where he heard that! Maybe he heard it from Ol' Towser here, but not me!" Keith replied going into defense mode.

 

"On no Itty is a zombie and is twying (trying) to eat Mini!" Teeny gasped out, then ran towards the two.

 

"We'll save you Mini!" Bits hollered as he followed Teeny.

 

"Get off him, you mean old zombie!" Teeny yelled at Itty hitting him with a toy rabbit.

 

Itty tried to protect himself, "Ow Teeny I'm not a zombie!"

 

"Hit him harder!" Mini chanted happily.

 

"Ow, stop it or I'll bite you!" Itty threatened the blonde by showing his teeth.

 

"Pull faster Bits he's getting angry!" Teeny backed away a bit visibly frightened at his words.

 

"Watch out for his teefs (teeth)!" Bits squealed in sheer horror!

 

"Come on Itty get off Mini!" Teeny have finally shook off the threat began to tug at the boy again.

 

Teeny and Bits tried to pull Itty off of Mini unsuccessfully.

 

All the men looked on and laughed at the scene before them.


	9. "You Remind Me Of My Friend Asleep On The Tree's Bend."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Led Zeppelin meets Little Led

_"Well hello little boy I'm Percy and just what might your name be?" Asked the blonde to the little ravenette boy wrapped in a cloak clearly pretending to be a wizard._

_"Pints." Answered the little boy shyly lowering his homemade wand made of sticks._

_"Pints? What a cool name. Playing Lord of The Rings I'm guessing?" Percy asked the little boy._

_Pints nodded, "Yes it's one of my favourites." Replied a shyly grinning Pints._

_"Is it now? It's mine too..." Spoke Percy with a certain childlike gleam in his eyes as he stared off into the horizon then back at the ravenette startling the young boy whom was caught staring. "You know you kind of remind me of a close friend of mine." Mused Percy looking fondly at the clearly uncomfortable boy._

_"Really you look like someone I know too exept you're a giant!" Mumbled Pints into his cloak sleeve it was a little habit he had when nervous._

_Percy chuckled, "Do I well is this friend around?" He asked now searching the grassy plains for this friend of the boys that reminded him of himself._

_Pints nodded then pointed to a little blonde boy curled up with a book._

_"Holy-- Jimmy! Jimmy! Come quick!" Cried a frantic Percy to the Ravenette man nearby._

_"What is it?" Asked Jimmy in his usual monotone voice._

_"Look!" Squealed Percy holding up Pints to Jimmy's face._

_"So you got me a doll?" Deadpanned Jimmy._

_Percy shook his head, "No no it's Pints. He's a little boy who like Lord Of The Rings!"_

_"Well hello Pints, you have a very unique name." Spoke Jimmy lowly so not to frighten the child more._

_"Pips' name is more odder than mine, then again Jellybean has the oddest of us all." Babbled Pints anxiously._

_"Us? You mean there's more?" Questioned Percy._

_"Uh huh, Me." Pints points the slumbering blonde. "Pips." Points to the other two having a picnic nearby. "Baby and Jellybean."_

_"Oh my god!" Squealed Percy loudly. "Go get Bonzo and Jonesy." Ordered Percy to the gobsmacked guitarist._

_Jimmy disappeared a few minutes then reappeared with two new men one was a bear like fellow with long brown hair and a mustache. The other was tall a bit gangily with long blonde hair. The three men stopped in their tracks at the discovery._

_"How in the--" Said the brunette before he was cut off by Percy._

_"We don't know Bonzo, but looks like we have babies!" Cheered Percy cuddling Pints closer._

_"Percy give Jimmy Pints, you're scaring the poor boy." Said the other blonde._

_"I'm sorry Pints I didn't mean to scare you." Apologized Percy. "Here you are Jimjam." He added handing over the shy ravenette boy to Jimmy._

_Percy ran over and scooped up the slumbering blonde clutching a weathered copy of Lord Of The Rings._

_Bonzo and Jonesy followed suit introducing themselves to their younger selves._

_"Hi I'm Jellybean and this is Baby." Greeted the tiny blonde next to the brunette._

_"I'm Bonzo and this is Jonesy." Replied Bonzo smiling at the two as did Jonesy._

_Each member picked up their kid versions of themselves and headed inside to escape the unpredictable English weather._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno but enjoy :P

"Why are the lights all out?" Keith said before flipping the switch. "Ah much better-- What the--" He blurted out looking at the scene before him with wide eyes and his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. The other figure looked guilty as he spoke or tried to,"Uhm--" He had been caught in the act and he knew he couldn't talk his way out, or could he. Fuck it I could try-- He thought til the other man screeched out, "What are you doing with me wig?" Fuck. He mused in his head. I'm gonna try to get out of this he's clearly not fully there I think I can pull one over on 'im. He mused before he answered the brunette, "Er-- I was just fixing it."

The brunette gave him an incredulous look clearly not buying it."Really I didn't know todger doubled as a 'airbrush too." John glared at the brunette with a look that could kill. The brunette's face took on a mischievous smile as he spoke his next sentence. "I know what's going on--" He began but was cut short by the other's snappy reply. "Well of course it's obvious innit?" The brunette's smile only increased at John's tone. His next words came out in a teasing tone which he knew annoyed the Ravenette, "Yes it is, you 'ave a cross dressin' kink don't ya?"

Fuck it he thought mind as well just go with it. Let's see how he likes a bit of honesty. He thought a matching mischievous smile now lacing his face, "Among other things." He spoke nonchalantly as he lied back against the dresser. The younger's eyes lit up, "Oh and wot might those be, hmm?" The man chuckled at the younger's eagerness to know. Well if it's what he wants then why not give it to 'im. His smile got wider as he spoke, "Well there's fur--" The brunette ran to his closet as if a man on a mission and began tearing through it. John wondered what the hell was he looking for.

Keith made a triumphant noise before reappearing at the door of the closet holding something, "Like these?" The brunette said pulling out his fur pajamas. The other man's eyes grew wide and dilated. "Yes." He answered huskily. The brunette made a confused face before chuckling at the Ravenette, "Bloody 'ell you look a sight. You look as if your about to attack m--" The words died on his tongue as the Ravenette does just that. "Put this on." He comanded with a growl. The brunette pretended to swat John away. "Alright now let me up you're crushin' me!" Keith made a mock gagging noise.

John rolled his eyes. He let Keith up and watched intently as he stripped down to nothing just to put the pajamas on. The brunette felt the Ravenette's eyes on him as he sauntered back to him. The Ravenette sat back motioning the brunette to follow which he did obediently. The brunette climbed into the Ravenette's lap careful to not cause the other any more discomfort than he already had.

The Ravenette growled at the close proximity of him and the brunette. The brunette let out a shaky breath as the Ravenette's palm made contact with his arse. The Ravenette smirked at the reaction he got from the younger man. The brunette made an annoyed sound at the Ravenette's teasing and ground againt him in one aching slow thrust. The Ravenette stopped laughing and dug his nails into the younger man's sensitive skin. Keith jumped up away from the other man, "What the 'ell?!"

The Ravenette chuckled at the brunette's disheveled appearance. "You started it!" He answered cooly. The brunette put his hands on his hips in a defiant stance. "Don't start anything you know you won't finish!" The Ravenette's smile now looked sharklike as he spoke, "Oh I tend to finish what I've started." The brunette huffed annoyed, "If you ruin me jammies I'll never forgive you!" He warned looking like a madman with his hair sticking up every which way.

The Ravenette smile turned into a smirk as if challenging the brunette, "Shut up and come cuddle with me." The brunette rolled his eyes once more before he bit back, "Cuddling is the farthest thing from your mind, John." John pretended to be injured speaking in a hurt tone, "Oh you wound me what kind of man do you think I am?" Keith glared, "A dirty old sod that's what." John chuckled, "That I am, now be a good little girl and come sit on Daddy's lap, hmm?" He purred patting the place he wanted Keith.

The brunette rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, "In other words please come rub your fur covered arse against me cock." He answered back with a bit of playfulness in his voice."You know me too well." John replied giving the other man a little wink."Disgustin' old wanker." Whispered Keith lowly so John couldn't hear him. "Says the guy who gets off being bound, gagged all the while being dressed like a whore." John teased back knowing he'd get a rise from the usually mellow man."Shut up!" A now flustered Keith screamed before attacking the Ravenette. 

"What's with all the shouting?!" Yelled a new voice entering the room. The other two froze as two other men made their way into the room. "What are you two doing?!" Came a flustered voice The brunette and Ravenette looked at each other before turning to the other two, "Well what does it look like we're doing?" The Ravenette said wearing a smirk. "Well it looks like--" The taller man began then shook his head ridding his mind of those thoughts.

"Nevermind I don't wanna know." He added quickly trying his best to get the hell out of there as soon as posdible. The two on the floor took in the other two's uncomfortableness and smiled at each other, "Well are you gonna just stand there and watch or would you care to join us?" The fur clad brunette said in a teasing tone. The other two bolted from the door slamming it shut behind them. The two on the floor could be heard laughing behind it.


	11. Chapter 11

MOVING PM ME FOR THE NEW ONE :3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed I like when people tell me if I'm doing good or it's utter shit it helps me to know where to improve so please and thank you :3


End file.
